la leyenda del caballero negro
by icarus prowler
Summary: siegfried se a convertido en una bestia maligna y la tierra en unas ruinas del tamaño de un portador del deltaC4 modo doragon no tamashï pero cervantes, rock y Amy lo obligan a entrar en razon ¿podrán ests heroes parar estas guerras y liberar la tierra de las manos de raphael? descubranlo en este fanfic


**MUY buenos días/tardes/noches aquí de nuevo****_ icarus prowler_**** mejor que nunca en la vida, bien repuesto por la pérdida de mi primer fanfic pero este es el mismo pero de soulcalibur IV**

**Por si no lo sabían, me gusta el rock así que cada fanfic (excepto ****_momentos difíciles_****) va a tener un opening de una canción de rock**

**Les traigo no lazos inimaginables 2 este solo se llama la leyenda del caballero negro simplemente**

**Ahora la leyenda del caballero negro levanta su telón y lean porque la 2da parte de esta saga se presenta ante ustedes, así que una luz se enciende con la ausencia de este relato**

**La leyenda del caballero negro prologo: susurro de la sombra**

**Reproduzcan the unforgiven de metallica**

La tierra que antes era hogar de muchos guerreros protectores ahora es la ruina más grande de las 3 galaxias conocidas por el hombre, el gobernante era un portador de una _estoque _legendaria porque su filo era como un relámpago para los que conocían aquella arma, pero para los que habían sido lesionados o incluso asesinados por esta era muchísimo más, aquel poderoso ''líder'' era el poderoso Raphael

Un hombre con un casco y armadura negros estaba al lado derecho de Raphael

***: Raphael, tu plan está funcionando a la perfección ¿por qué no te detienes de una buena vez?

Raphael: Sieg fried tu eres alguien mucho más poderoso que yo y cediste ante mí ¿por qué ceder ante el mundo cuando derroté al poderoso Siegfried? o como te dicen ¿Nightmare?

El hombre tira su casco al suelo y muestra tener un problema a la cara porque su ojo izquierdo era más bien con un tono de lava **(como Sasuke con el sello maldito en medio de la transformación cuando el sello se expande por su cuerpo) **pero el resto de su rostro se veía común, este chico era rubio y era el portador de las dos espadas legendarias soul calibur y soul edge

Siegfried: no pararas aunque ya tiene todo lo que quieres Raphael eres extremadamente codicioso

Raphael: tiene sus ventajas, puedes hacer todo lo que yo te diga

Siegfried: si, si aja

En ese momento rock y astaroth entran a la sala y les avisan a Siegfried y a Raphael que un reino demasiado móvil les había amenazado con guerra y que solo Siegfried sin acompañamiento podía parar aquello pero este al escuchar esto pidió ir con el acompañamiento de rock

Raphael: Siegfried, nunca te he oído ir a una conquista con ayuda ¿estás seguro?

Siegfried: por supuesto que sí yo sé quien gobierna allí y puedo sentir su ubicación exacta y su destinatario, pero para llegar me haría falta un conocimiento extremo de geografía del mar y rock conoce mucho más que yo de eso

Raphael: muy bien, Rock ve con siegfried a aquel reino, confío en ustedes

Siegfried y Rock se van al igual que Astaroth, y 2 minutos de silencio absoluto después una niña rompe el silencio

***: pa…¿papá? ¿Quienes eran ellos?

Raphael: Amy, te dije que no me hablaras

Amy es una niña mas bien de la edad de Siegfried pelirroja y con cara de la esposa de Raphael **(la esposa de Raphael fue Seong-Mina la cual fue asesinada por astaroth en la 1era parte de la saga) **

Amy: es que tu siempre fuiste malo conmigo, y ya estoy harta de aquello, algún día ese chico de la armadura negra te asesinará a sangre fría

Raphael la mira y se acerca al decir- JA eso jamás pasará hija JAMAS

Con Rock y Siegfried

Rock: logro ver el barco a 15 kilómetros de aquí estamos cerca

Siegfried: muy bien, pero Raphael quiere que matemos a la tripulación

Rock: ¿tripulación? ¿Qué me estás diciendo, Siegfried?

Siegfried: ese reino no es un reino es una tripulación

Rock: podremos con ello

Siegfried: no lo creo Rock el capitán es el mejor pirata en toda la existencia

Rock: Siegfried, no me estás diciendo que…

Siegfried: sip, el capitán es el hombre más temido de los 7 mares y el peor padre del universo Cervantes de león: el capitán fantasma.

**Fin cap. 1**

**Reinauguración de fanfic por eso la pregunta va a ser de un videojuego/película/libro/serie/anime**

**Pregunta: en DBZ la batalla de los dioses ¿quiénes son más poderosos que gokú?**

**chhhaaaaaooooo**


End file.
